villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marcie Fleach
Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach is a major antagonist turned protagonist on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. She a friend and former rival of Velma Dinkley. Her cruel nickname supposedly comes from smelling like recycled water used to cook hot dogs. She was voiced by Linda Cardellini. Appearance Marcie is a scrawny, oily skinned, pale girl with long, greasy, tangled auburn hair and purple eyes, her nose is also perked up constantly. She a wears dirty, crinkly cardigan with a yellow shirt and red cravat along with an equally crinkly red frilly skirt and matching red shoes along with striped knee high socks underneath. Personality Marcie was full of resentment, envy and distaste for everyone around her as a result of being an outcast. She had a rather cold demeanor until she was offered a place in Mystery Inc where her personality was expanded to be that of a sarcastic, vain, cynical girl who had a rather no nonsense attitude to live not unlike that of Velma. Velma was the person Marcie cared about the most and this care later expanded to the rest of Mystery Inc. as shown when she sacrificed herself to save them. Aside from her flaws and negative traits Marcie was an unexpectedly intelligent individual only rivaled by that of Velma's intellect. History Original Timeline Criminal Activity She was known as the weird girl at Crystal Cove High School and had no friends. Only appearing as a minor character for a fraction of season one she eventually was featured prominently under the disguise of Manticore where she attempted to steal the steel from rollercoasters in order to make profit resulting in her being imprisoned. Joining and leaving Mystery Inc. After being released from jail she joined Mystery Inc during Daphne's absence and made a bond with Velma who she became very close with. This happiness was short lived however as she was kicked out of the gang upon Daphne's return. She and Velma remained good friends however and Marcie joined Mr. E and worked for him under the disguise of Dark Lilith in order to search for a piece of the Planospheric Disk. After being unmasked by Velma she decided to give the disk to her and was sure that she would avoid punishment with her skills. Velma then requested her help in stealing the remaining pieces of the disk. Death After this she was used to blackmail Mystery Inc into assisting Pericles in opening several portals, Marcie broke free however and grabbed Pericles, threatening to kill him and telling the gang to leave without her she backed away from the robots still vocally threatening Pericles and pulling his feathers off. Pericles broke free however and ordered the robots to open fire on her, killing her. Revised Timeline In the revised timeline Marcie was best friends with Velma and the two entered and won the Tri-State Olympiad of Science every single year. Trivia *Linda Cardellini who voices Marcie also portrayed Velma in the first 2 live action Scooby-Doo movies. Navigation Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Outcast Category:On & Off Category:Spy Category:Redeemed Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Genocidal Category:Revived Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Thief